


Red Dress

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Creampie, Crossdressing, FFXV kinkmeme, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Gladio was still trying to recover from the sight that greeted him when he looked into Noctis' bedroom from the open doorway. Noctis hadn’t seen him yet. He was bent over an open drawer in his commode, his pert ass covered in nothing but a flimsy thong. As if that wasn’t surprising enough, he was wearing a garter belt and stockings as well, not to mention the five-inch heels on his feet.





	Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill: "Noctis puts on girls' clothes for some reason (a bet, a dare, school play, whatever) and discovers that oops, he really likes the way he looks and feels in them. Any finds out and fucks him while he's wearing a skirt and panties/stockings/whatever.
> 
> Not looking for trans fic, Noct is happy being a guy, he just likes to dress up to get his rocks off. NO daddy kink or age play please, but it's fine if Noct is a teenager."
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9053835#cmt9053835

Gladio stopped dead in the doorway to his prince’s room. The apartment had been quiet when he locked himself inside. It was ten o’clock in the evening, so he’d guessed that Noctis was asleep. It wouldn’t be the first time his boyfriend proved he had the sleeping pattern of an eighty year old man.

It turned out Noctis wasn’t asleep, though. Far from it.

Gladio was still trying to recover from the sight that greeted him when he looked into Noctis' bedroom from the open doorway. Noctis hadn’t seen him yet. He was bent over an open drawer in his commode, his pert ass covered in nothing but a flimsy thong. As if that wasn’t surprising enough, he was wearing a garter belt and stockings as well, not to mention the five-inch heels on his feet.

If Gladio hadn’t known better, he would have thought that wasn’t Noctis, but a girl he’d brought home. When he straightened up, Gladio saw that he was wearing a bra. As he watched, Noctis pulled a skin-tight dress over his head and wriggled it on over his ass. It barely covered his ass-cheeks.

Gladio had seen enough. He cleared his throat. Noctis jumped and spun around, wobbling a bit on the heels.

“Goin’ somewhere?” Gladio said.

Noctis blushed. “Gladio! You could have warned me you were there!”

He grabbed the sheet off the bed and held it up in front of him. As though that was any help at this point.

“I didn’t know you liked… that kinda thing,” Gladio said.

“This is just… I was just… It was just a dare with Prompto…”

“You’re pretty well prepared for _just_ a dare.” He gave Noctis’ perfectly applied makeup a scrutinizing look. “Looks like you’ve done that before.”

He undeniably made a very beautiful woman. He’d always had an effeminate face, which was one of the things that had drawn Gladio to him. With heavy mascara, dark red lipstick, and his skin even more flawless than usual, he could probably fool anyone.

Noctis’ cheeks turned pink. He averted his gaze and muttered something under his breath.

Gladio walked further into the room, his eyes lingering on what he could see of Noctis thigh behind the sheet. Gods… That skirt was really sinfully short.

“What does this dare encompass?”

Noctis groaned. “It was just a… thing between me and Prom.”

Gladio stopped next to the bed and picked up the sheet Noctis was holding. He pulled on it so that it slipped from Noctis’ hands.

“Yeah? Just a _thing_?”

Noctis tried to cover his chest with his arms. He had even filled out the cups of the bra.

“We were arguing about who would look best as a woman,” Noctis snapped. “There. Happy now?”

Gladio slowly took a step closer.

“And how did you end up in that argument?”

He was close enough to grab Noctis’ arms and gently pry them away from his chest. The red V-neck dress hugged him in all the right places. On his lithe body, and with the gentle swell on his chest from the padded bra, it made him look startlingly feminine. Gladio ran his hands slowly down to Noctis’ waist, which was nicely accentuated by the dress.

Noctis shrugged. “I don’t know… we’d had a little too much to drink, I guess.”

“But you still felt the need to prove it when you sobered up?”

“A dare is a dare.”

“Hm… Sure.”

Gladio boldly ran one hand down along the small of Noctis back, down to his ass where he could feel the edge of the thong.

“It’s not like you’re enjoying it.”

Noctis tried to hide a soft groan. Gladio lifted his chin and leant down as if to kiss him, but hovered just a few inches short of his lips.

“Right?” He breathed huskily.

“No…”

“Not at all…? Not even one bit?”

“…Mm… Maybe a bit…?”

“Are you asking me?”

Noctis groaned. “Gladio… Stop teasing.”

Gladio squeezed Noctis’ ass.

“Who won?” He asked.

“We haven’t decided yet. Figured we needed a neutral third party.”

Gladio pulled away from Noctis. “And you didn’t ask me?”

“You’re not neutral.”

Noctis phone beeped, and Noctis picked it up from his bed.

“It’s Prompto… he asks if I’m ready.”

“Are you meeting with him now?”

“Yeah. We’re going to have Ignis decide.”

Gladio laughed. “Ignis doesn’t know shit about women.”

“He still has an eye for detail and can be objective about beauty.”

Noctis walked towards the bathroom.

Gladio whistled appreciatively. “You know how to work those heels.”

Noctis gave him a half-hearted glare over his shoulder.

“Damn… that ass…” Gladio muttered as Noctis disappeared into the bathroom. In that dress, Noctis’ ass looked divine.

He came back a few minutes later, this time wearing a wig the same color as his hair.

For a second Gladio forgot to breathe.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

Noctis did a small twirl. “Like what you see?”

The long, dark tresses of his wig twirled around his shoulders as he spun. They were so long that they almost tickled the small of his back.

“You know it,” Gladio said, his voice gruff.

To Gladio, there was no competition. His boyfriend made the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, hands down. He didn’t want him to leave. Right then, all he could think of was what he could do with him right then and there.

“Hey…” He snaked a hand around Noctis’ waist. “You in a hurry?”

“Kinda…” Noctis looked up at him through his long lashes. “Did you have something in mind?”

“I was just observing that in those heels, your ass is finally level with my cock.”

He ran a hand down along Noctis’ ass, and was pleased by the effect his words had on Noctis. He got a light blush on the top of his cheekbones, and his lips parted slightly.

“I guess Prompto and Ignis could wait a few minutes…”

Gladio wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t want to ruin his makeup. Instead he pressed his cheek to Noctis’ and whispered in his ear.

“Take off your panties, but keep everything else on.”

Noctis unclasped his stockings with shaky hands and slipped out of the black, lacy thong. Then he fastened the stockings again.

“Turn around,” Gladio ordered, and Noctis did. Gladio wetted his lips. “Bend over.”

Noctis placed his hands on his thighs, and spread his legs.

Gladio took one step back, and swallowed thickly.

“Fuck, babe,” he muttered. “You look perfect like that.”

Noctis was already starting to get hard. Gladio bit his lip as he considered what to do next. It was tempting to fuck him right there, but it would take some time to prep him. Instead he bent over him, pressed the bulge in his jeans against Noctis’ ass, and whispered in his ear.

“Listen, this is what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna get us both off. You’re not allowed to touch yourself or me. Then, when I come over your ass, you’re not allowed to wipe it off. You’ll get dressed, and you’ll go to your appointed meeting, and when you come back, I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Noctis groaned. Gladio grabbed his waist and slid his hands down over Noctis’ ass.

“I’m not done,” he murmured. He ran one hand in between Noctis’ legs, and jerked his stiff cock almost absently. “When you get back here, you’ll not take off anything else but the thong. You’ll prep, and then you’ll come back into this room where I’ll be lying on the bed waiting for you, slowly jerking off to the thought of what I’m going to do to you.”

Gladio grabbed his own cock and fisted it, unable to hold off any longer.

“You’ll go to the end of the bed, where you’ll brace against the footboard and spread your legs.”

Noctis almost stumbled forward. “Gods… Gladio…”

Gladio jerked them both off faster.

“I’ll walk around the bed, naked, cock in my hand.”

Noctis shivered.

“I’ll stand behind you and press my cock into that wet, tight hole.”

Noctis gasped. “I - I’m close…”

Gladio was getting close too. “I’ll fuck you slowly, even though you’ll beg for me to move faster. You’ll be so horny after having waited for it the whole night…”

Noctis groaned and shuddered. His knees almost buckled as he came. Gladio held him up by the waist till he had steadied himself, then he straightened up. He ran the moist tip of his cock over Noctis’ asshole.

He didn’t need to jerk off much longer before he came too, all over Noctis’ asshole and ass cheeks. His come dribbled down Noctis’ thigh. Gladio caught it with his thumb so that it wouldn’t soil his stockings, and pressed the pad of his thumb gently to Noctis asshole. He felt it almost give under the pressure, but pulled back. It was not time for that yet. They’d both have to wait.

Noctis straightened and turned around. The dress was still hiked up around his hips. With one hand he pulled Gladio’s tank top up to uncover his bulging pecs.

“What are you doing?” Gladio asked.

“If I don’t get to wash off…” Noctis ran his hand from one of Gladio’s nipples to the other, leaving a trail of his own come which he’d caught in his hand. “Then you don’t either.”

The come-covered fingers trailed down Gladio’s chest, down his happy trail, and finally closed around his flagging erection.

With a satisfied smirk, Noctis picked up his thong, pulled down the skirt of his dress, and sashayed out on his dangerously high heels.

 

\-----

 

Noctis flopped onto the barstool next to Prompto.

“What took you so long?”

“Ran into Gladio.”

“Oh… shit…” Prompto chuckled. “Did he catch you like that?”

Noctis waved down the bartender and ordered a drink.

“Yeah…” He murmured.

“How did he react?”

Noctis sighed. “Actually better than I had feared.” Much better, he added quietly. He squirmed a bit as tingles ran up the lower part of his spine.

“I told you,” Prompto said. “He likes the ladies. With you dressed up like that he gets everything he likes the most.”

Noctis’ drink arrived and he accepted it with a coquettish little smile.

“You slip into that role far too easily,” Prompto said.

“I can’t help it.”

The truth was, he enjoyed dressing up as a woman. It gave him a lot of perks that he’d never had before, the most prominent one being that he could go out without being recognized. That was also the reason why he had served Gladio a little lie earlier. It was true that he and Prompto had dressed in women’s clothes as a dare. It was also true that they’d gotten Ignis to name the winner (and Gladio was right, damn him. Ignis had no idea what to look for, or else he wouldn’t have picked Prompto.) All this happened a month ago, though. Since that, Noctis had discovered that he liked dressing up, and Prompto had been more than happy to help him lay the makeup and fix the wig in the beginning. He was also more than happy to go out together with Noctis now that they could. Sometimes they pretended to be together, especially if one of them acquired a really insistent suitor. Noctis would have loved to go out together with Gladio too, but there was one problem. Gladio was too concerned about Noctis’ safety to let him do it. Also, there was the issue about divulging Noctis’ slightly embarrassing little kink, though that had been taken care of now.

“I didn’t tell Gladio where I was going.”

“If you did, I guess you wouldn’t be here now.”

Noctis sighed. “I guess not.”

 

\-----

 

It had gotten later than he’d planned. He’d tried not to get too drunk, but Prompto wanted to dance, and although Noctis liked to dance too, at least when he was dressed as a woman, he knew he wasn’t so good at it unless he was more than a little buzzed.

He and Prompto decided to walk home in order to walk off some of the buzz, and because Noctis was starting to get so horny that he had trouble hiding it. He hoped the chilly evening air could cool him down a bit. He hadn’t heard anything from Gladio despite the fact that it was long past midnight. Noctis feared he’d fallen asleep so he sent him a message, letting him know he was on his way home. A little later he got a picture from Gladio. It showed his boyfriend from the chest down, lounging back on Noctis’ bed, his thick cock fisted in his hand, flushed and hard.

“What’s that?”

Noctis turned off the phone screen before Prompto could see the picture.

“Nothing!” His voice sounded so high-pitched that Prompto had to guess that something was going on. But he just shook his head with a small grin. He’d followed Noctis to the door of his apartment, but didn’t suggest that he should come up. Noctis didn’t either.

“See you tomorrow,” Noctis said.

Prompto just wave and walked off into the night.

Noctis could barely contain his excitement as he jogged through the lobby and aggressively punched the button to call on the elevator. By the time he’d kicked the door to the apartment shut behind him, he was unhooking his stockings, and by the time he made his way through the dark dining area and the quiet living room, he had wriggled out of his thong.

The light was on in the bedroom. He stood in the doorway for a second just to take in the welcoming sight of Gladio lying sprawled out on top of his bed, lazily jerking off while he watched a video on his phone. Noctis could hear quiet, breathy moans that sounded awfully lot like his own coming from the phone.

Gladio turned off the video and put down the phone as soon as Noctis entered the room.

“You took your time, babe,” he purred.

“Sorry… I… Prompto…”

Gladio waved him over. “Come here… Let me see how turned on you are.”

Noctis walked over to the bed and pulled the dress up so that his cock could spring free. Gladio caressed his hip and thigh, but not the place Noctis needed him the most. He whined and thrust his hips forward, but Gladio just smirked.

“You remember what you need to do?”

Noctis nodded, dejected. He went to the adjacent bathroom, and found the lube that he kept in the cabinet under the sink. He took his time cleaning up before he started working himself loose with his fingers and generous amounts of lube. He had to take off his clothes while he washed, but he put them back on afterwards. The prepping was difficult since he was so high-strung. He knew he was gonna come quickly, and since he wanted to enjoy Gladio fucking him for as long as possible, he caressed himself to a quiet, breathy orgasm.

He had ended up kneeling on the floor. Now he stood on shaky legs, a little dizzy from the orgasm, and pulled his dress down so it covered his ass. Then he put the heels back on, despite the fact that the balls of his feet were aching, and washed his hands. He straightened the dress, made sure the wig looked good, and reapplied some makeup. He swayed his hips as he walked back into the bedroom.

Gladio was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“I thought I had to come in there to get you.”

“Sorry… Looking this good isn’t done in seconds.”

He walked to the bottom of the bed and spread his legs.

“I believe you made me a promise,” he said as he leant on the wrought iron footboard.

He rolled his hips slowly, not once breaking eye contact.

Gladio groaned. His flagging erection twitched and came to life again. He grabbed a bottle of lube from next to him on the mattress, and walked slowly around the bed until he was standing behind Noctis.

“Don’t remove your hands from the footboard,” Gladio ordered.

Then he spread Noctis legs wider by nudging them apart with his foot. He wasn’t satisfied until Noctis was balancing precariously on his heels. Gladio nudged the dress up so that Noctis’ ass was bared, and ran a finger down along the strap holding the right stocking up. He nudged one finger underneath the strap, pulled at it, and released it so that it slapped against Noctis’ ass. It pulled a startled moan from Noctis.

Then Gladio pulled away. Noctis heard the snap as the bottle of lube was opened and waited impatiently while Gladio slicked himself up like he had all the time in the world. He was about to tell him to get a move on, when Gladio grabbed his hips and pressed the tip of his cock against Noctis’ asshole. Noctis let out a groan. He tensed his legs in preparation for the penetration. Gladio pressed into him slowly, like he was savoring each moment. For Noctis it was excruciatingly slow.

“Gladio,” he panted. “Ohh… Too slow… Faster…”

“Shh, babe,” Gladio murmured. His voice was slightly tense, the only sign that he was as affected as Noctis was. “Just wanna savor this…”

His thumbs squeezed Noctis’ ass cheeks, caressing the garter strap.

“You’re fucking perfect like this.”

Noctis gasped as Gladio sunk into him a little faster. Finally, his cock was all the way inside of Noctis. He thrust shallowly. Noctis felt his eyes almost roll back in his head.

Gladio chuckled.

He made Noctis’ stance a little wider. Noctis wobbled precariously on his heels, and shifted his feet to regain balance. Gladio caressed the small of Noctis’ back and slid his hand up his spine to his shoulders. He put pressure there while he slowly rocked his hips, his cock sinking in and out in a languid, deep rhythm. Noctis felt like he was about to lose it. Gladio knew he was keeping him on the edge, just barely brushing the spot Noctis needed him to touch.

“Gladio,” he groaned. “Ah… hah…”

“Easy there,” Gladio murmured.

“I - I’m not gonna… ah… last…”

Gladio kept a steady pace at first, but it didn’t take long until his patience crumbled just as Noctis’ had a long time ago, and he started thrusting faster. Noctis cried out. He felt his body seize up, felt warmth spread in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he was close. He reached between his legs to jerk himself off, but Gladio stopped him with a breathy reminder, “Didn’t I tell you not to remove your hands from the footboard?”

Noctis whined but put his hand back on the wrought iron.

“Hold on tight,” Gladio said.

He grabbed Noctis’ hips with both hands and started thrusting hard, deep, and in just the perfect angle that made Noctis’ entire body tremble. He was thankful Gladio was holding his hips, because he was pretty sure he would have lost balance if he didn’t. He cried out.

“F-fuck…!” His voice broke. “Ha…ahh… Gl - Gla –“

His whole body tensed as he came. Gladio kept thrusting into him, and it was so, so good… His knees wobbled. The only thing holding him up was Gladio’s hands on his hips and his own desperate hold on the bed.

“You okay, babe?” Gladio breathed. His thrusts only slowed down marginally.

Noctis nodded. “Y – yeah…”

Noctis loved to feel Gladio take his own pleasure from his sated body. The oversensitivity made the pleasure almost painful, but not quite, and then it passed and Noctis felt the pleasure build again. He shivered and groaned.

“Fuck, Noct,” Gladio breathed.

He pulled out, and Noctis protested.

“Just a sec…” Gladio turned Noctis around.

He stood a bit unsteadily on wobbly feet. Gladio caressed his waist and looked at Noctis almost reverently. He pushed the dress up and gently slid it over Noctis head, careful not to jostle the wig. Then he took off the bra and draped it over the footboard.

“Fucking perfect…” He murmured. His eyes roved over Noctis’ body like he never could get enough of it. He placed his hands on Noctis’ hips and walked him backwards till they were next to the bed and laid him down on his back. He lifted Noctis’ legs, and made him hook his hands under his knees to hold them up. Then he just stood there and watched for a moment. Noctis enjoyed the attention. He spread his legs and ran his hands down the inside of his thighs. He caressed the lace at the top of his stockings, snuck one finger underneath and pulled gently on it. He watched Gladio’s cock. It was red and flushed and leaked precum.

“I want you to come while inside me,” Noctis said and looked up at Gladio from beneath his eyelashes.

Gladio’s cock twitched.

He kneeled on the bed between Noctis’ legs and leant over him. He kissed him as he sunk into him, slowly, all the way in. They were in the perfect position for Noctis to feel Gladio’s whole length press against his prostate. He moaned softly into the kiss. Gladio set a slow, deep pace that soon became quick and frenzied. Gladio moaned into Noctis’ mouth. Then he tensed and Noctis knew he was coming. He grabbed his ass and shoved him deeper.

“Fuck!” Gladio moaned.

Noctis felt Gladio’s cock pulse as he came inside him. Then Gladio pulled back so that his come dribbled down Noctis’ crack.

Noctis leant on his elbows and watched Gladio as he stroked himself through the last dregs of his orgasm, his eyes half-closed and trained on Noctis’ ass, his lips parted, and his cheeks flushed. Noctis felt cum splatter over the inside of his thigh. He reached up and kissed Gladio again. Gladio nudged him into his lap.

“That was… wow…” Gladio murmured. “We should do that again sometime.”

“The whole thing with me dressing up as a woman?”

“Mmm…”

“Hm… Well… About that…”

Noctis leant back in Gladio’s lap and looked up at him.

“I sorta, kinda…. Lied a bit?”

Gladio frowned.

Noctis hurried to continue. “I’ve dressed up like this before, and I sorta… go out, dressed like this.”

The post-orgasmic bliss on Gladio’s face faded to make way for a thunderous frown. “What?!”

“Wait! Before you go all overprotective on me-“

“You went out _alone_? Without any guards?”

“No, Prompto was with me!”

“Prompto is not your bodyguard! Do you have any idea how risky that is?”

Noctis backed out of Gladio’s lap. He kicked off his shoes so that he could move more freely. 

“I’m dressed like a woman, no one will recognize me!”

“But what if someone does?”

“Listen, I wanted you to come with me! I wanted to go out with you, but I knew you’d react like this!”

“I wouldn’t if you’d told me before!”

“So it’s okay for me to go out if you come with me?”

“No!”

“See?! I knew you’d say that!”

Gladio squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. It looked like he was counting slowly downwards from ten.

“Okay…” he said at last, a little calmer. “Okay, fine. Let’s talk about this like adults. Do you have any idea what your dad would do to me if I let something happen to you?”

“Well… it is dad and this isn’t the dark ages so there’s not really a lot he will do. Besides, he won’t fire you. You were trained to be my Shield since we were kids.”

“Let’s rephrase that question: do you know what _I_ would do to me if I let something happened to you?”

“Gladio… Please… What can happen? This is Insomnia… And I swear, no-one will recognize me.” He scooted to the edge of the bed. “Can we talk more about this later? I’m sticky and tired…”

Gladio sighed. “Sure, let’s take a shower. Maybe tomorrow you’ll be willing to listen to reason.”

Noctis stood and unhooked his garters. Gladio watched him keenly. Noctis bent forward as he slowly rolled off first one stocking and then the next, making sure Gladio had a perfect view of his ass.

“Tease,” Gladio said when Noctis stood and sent a coquettish look over his shoulder. “Don’t think you can change my mind that way.”

“But imagine, if you took me out to dance once in a while you’d have a chance to see me dressed up like this again.”

He sashayed towards the bathroom, garter belt still on.

“What do you mean?” Gladio growled. “Noctis…”

Noctis turned in the bathroom doorway. “That’s the only time I dress up. Shame for you, don’t you think?”

He slipped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“Wait… Let’s talk about this… Noct?”

 


End file.
